Heaven
by minamishiho
Summary: They've been together since little. And they'll always be...since they've found heaven in each others presence. Rated T for safe.


**Heaven**

_This is my second English fanfiction and my first Skip Beat! English fanfiction. Whew!_

_I'm almost never writing English fanfiction because my grammar really sucks. But I'm trying hard to write this ff as much as I can so please forgive me if there are many mistakes here. Please consider my attempt. *bows*_

_First, I don't know why I write this Sho X Kyoko ff since I'm a Ren X Kyoko fan. I only think that it's kinda cute if they are together. But personally I think that Kyoko and Ren is a better pairing. But I have written many Kyo X Ren pairing in my Indonesian ff so I want to try something different in English section._

_Well, last words, please enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat and the characters. It belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura sensei. I'm just a big fan of this lovely series.

* * *

><p>"Wait for me, Sho-chan!"<p>

"The boy stopped and turned to his childhood friend. "You are so slow!" he snapped at her. The raven haired startled at his high tone before smiled widely.

"But you stopped for me!" she exclaimed happily.

Sho's face reddened and he yelled at her, "No! I…I stopped because I was so exhausted!" he denied. The girl seemed not listening to his denial and keeps walking behind him with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, Sho-chan."

"What?"

"Do you believe at fairies existence?"

He stopped again and stared again with a disbelief expression. _Is she serious asking me that kind of question? _"Fairies? The tiny magical creatures with a pair of wings on their back?"

Kyoko nodded at his explanation.

"No. There aren't such creatures like that in the world," he answered. Kyoko's expression turned serious hearing these. "But they are really there, Sho-chan. I've met one of them," she said.

"Maybe you're just dreaming."

"No, I was not!"

"Yes, you were!"

They yelled each other until both of them got tired. It is so unusual for Kyoko to confront him. This situation surprised him a bit.

"Fine, then. Let's think that it is true," he said, "but can you show me the evidence?"

Kyoko gulped hearing this request. Corn has gone for good and somehow she didn't want to show anyone – even her Sho-chan – the blue stone that the fairy given to her. "Well…errm..he has gone a few days ago, so…"

"So you can't show me the evidence, huh?"

Kyoko nodded hesitantly at this question.

"Then I won't believe it."

And the boy turned his back and walked again. Kyoko followed him as she whispered quietly.

"But he was really there."

* * *

><p>"Kyaa! Sho, I love you!"<p>

The girls chased a certain blonde boy with big love shape on their eyes. The boy actually enjoyed the situation so much but he kept his calm façade outside.

A raven haired girl saw the scenery with a gloomy expression. Even they were just attending middle school; her beloved childhood friend already became very popular. Yes, he was also popular at elementary school but they were just children then. _Since we were already in middle school, the girls can chase him wildly like that_, Kyoko thought.

Kyoko opened her bento box and started munching her lunch lazily. Sometimes she glanced at her bento bag and sighed. She had prepared Sho's bento too but in this situation, there is no way for her to give the box to him.

"Yo."

She startled hearing that familiar voice. As she looked at the voice owner, she found Sho also stared at her. She made a squeaking sound like 'yes' to him.

"Mom said that you made me a bento."

"Umm, that's right."

He seemed a bit annoyed at her slowness. "So give me that box!" he hissed right at her ear as pointed the bento bag.

Kyoko felt very happy to hear this. "You…you want my home made bento?"

"Of course! What else make me come here if it isn't for that?"

"But…but maybe it isn't taste good."

Now Sho gave her a frustration look. "It doesn't matter! I'm really hungry!" he sais as grabbing the bento inside the bag. Kyoko's heart a little bit hurt heard that. _So it is because he is hngry, not because he wants to eat my bento. Sho-chan is always like that, it doesn't mean he tried to act mean to me but still…_

"Oh, one thing," the boy stopped on the door before getting out from the class. He turned back at her and gave her a small smile. "I never thought your cooking taste bad," and with that he disappeared from Kyoko's sight.

The girl couldn't be happier than that. From the first time she didn't give a damn to the whole female students which stared angry at her.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

"I don't need your 'sorry'."

Kyoko crossed her arms, stared at her ex-childhood friend with a cold attitude. The blonde man looked at her eyes and said, "Still, I want to say sorry."

The woman bit her lips hearing his words. "It won't change anything," she said with a tremble voice.

"It will," Sho said with a confident tone.

"No, it won't!" Kyoko yelled at him. "Your sorry won't change anything! Never! It won't change the fact that you were treated me like a free maid and dumped me when you don't need me anymore! It won't change that you've broke my heart badly!"

Sho felt a little bit shocked at her exclamation but his expression changed with a grim. "Then, you will go to the actor's arms, huh?"

Kyoko's frowned at this out of the topic question. "Our conversation now doesn't have any relation with Tsuruga-san. Besides, if it's right, it is not your business."

Sho snapped at her words. "He has a big relation in our conversation now! And that's my business!"

Kyoko frowned again hearing his words. "I don't get what you mean at all."

The mean seemed hesitant at first but slowly he cupped his hands on Kyoko's face. For his surprise, Kyoko didn't move or tossed his hands away but stared at him with widened eyes.

"I mean that, I love you."

Silence filled the room. "If you forgive me, I planned to say that I love you. And I won't hurt you anymore. That'll make a change, right?"

"But," he balled his fist, "If you don't, I only think that it is because you have fallen to Tsuruga Ren so you won't me beside me anymore, and I hate that thought. But you made me confessed before forgive me so…"

Kyoko saw Sho's nervous expression with amusement. On the whole of her life, she never Sho flustered looked that. It's kinda…cute.

She laughed at this thought.

Sho stopped blabbering. "Hey, are you laugh at me?" he asked with an angry tone. Kyoko can't stop laughing even when looking at his angry expression. Slowly, she hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you."

Sho's eyes widened and his body stiffened at Kyoko's unexpected action. She released her embrace and cupped his face with her hands.

"And I love you too."

* * *

><p>The woman stirs a bit on her sleep and opens her eyes slowly. She smiles when looking at her beloved person's face, give him a peek on lips then gets up to prepare breakfast.<p>

Sho wakes up when smells a tempting aroma. Drags his feet into the kitchen, he welcomed by a sight of plenty delicious foods and his beloved wife's smile. "Ohayou, Sho. You're early today."

Sho smiles back at her and sit on the chair. "I'm hungry," he says when Kyoko put the plates in fronts of them and fills the plate with the food. They are eat their breakfast in silence.

"I'm full!" Sho exclaimed as tossed his spoon. Kyoko glares at him. "That's so rude!"

"Sorry."

"You weren't seemed sorry at all!" she yells.

"Ok, ok!" the man retreats and tidying his utensils. "Now, happy?"

"Almost."

Sho sighs. "I'm getting tired to be scolded everyday."

"Then don't make me angry!"

"No, I was not!"

"Yes, you were!"

Both are reluctant to give up. Kyoko starts to tidying the table with a pout on her face. Sho turns his head and growls. Actually, he didn't mean to make her angry. It's just his habit. But, he admits, it's a bad habit. He starts to feel guilty at her.

He walks towards Kyoko and wrapped his arms on her waist. "Sorry," he murmurs. Kyoko stiffened a bit before relaxes after get her senses and lean at him.

"Sorry accepted."

"So…"

"So?"

Sho turns his wife to face him and smiles seductively. "Can I get my reward?"

"For what?" Kyoko giggles hearing this question.

"For my sorry."

Now he leans to her, made her blushes. She smiles sheepishly then tiptoed and stares at him softly.

"Of course."

Then they are kissing. A sweet and serene kiss like in fairytale. After kissing, they are holding each other tightly.

It always feels like in heaven when you are with your beloved person.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Done! My first Skip Beat ff! *jump happily*. Kinda short, though. *sigh*<strong>_

_**Well, mind to RnR?**_


End file.
